I know what happened last summer
by BrookeB17
Summary: A Highschool teen Fic. Why are you constantly trying to forget, you need to talk to someone,"I'm fine, I know what happened last summer. If you don't tell it I will.
1. Introduction

I've joined in 2008 and never published a story, this is my first story so please be nice and review and show me some support thanks. (I don't own anyone except for my oc's and the names)

Introductions

_My name is Logan Brooke Rutherford. I wouldn't say that my life is pretty normal for a typical sixteen year old girl. I have great friends and an excellent social life. I live in beautiful San Diego, CA with my parents and my fifteen yr old sister Danielle. I wouldn't say that we are rich, but we do have money. My mother Dr. Denise Rutherford is a psychiatrist an excellent one at that if you have any problems she is the one you wanna go to. My father is an partner at a law firm called Terrell & Rutherford I love my dad I really do, but with his work schedule he is hardly around when I really need him. Then there is my little sister Danielle or (dani) she is my beautiful sister that I have to look out for most of the time, she often acts on her emotions instead of thinking logically. My best friend in this entire world is Tiffany Terrell, we basically been knowing each other since toddlers, and the fact that both our dad's are partners at there own law firm together. Pretty sweet huh ? That's not even the whole story. It was in May Adam Copeland threw the biggest bash of the summer everyone was going to be there from college kids to rival party was the best I ever went to. It started when me and my friends where on the dance floor dancing when this guy I noticed who have been watching me all night and asked could he steal me away for a few . Of course I went with him, we just enjoyed the night dancing, conversating, and just being together. His name was Randy Orton he went to our rival high school (Bischoff Academy). He was so gorgeous from his tall frame to his eyes. He wanted to go upstairs to a quieter room so we could get to know each other better. I knew we wasn't going to talk we started kissing that was fine, but things got out of hand quickly I wasn't ready to take it a take further I begged and pleaded with him to stop but he wouldn't no one could here me screaming and yelling the music downstairs was blazing Loud. I was raped that night I didn't tell a soul not even my best friend like randy said who would believe me if I told, I was the one who chose to go upstairs with him that night. After he finished he just left like nothing was wrong I certainly didn't want my first to be like that. I figured since I probably wouldn't see him again I should just stay quiet. That night I know I walked about a mile with my shoes in my hand make up smeared with tears coming down my face. I thought about stopping at our local police station or even the emergency room to get checked out. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I found a local park I just sat there and cried I didn't know what to do or who should I call. I was at that park for about an hour I finally broke down and decided to call Tiffany. When she arrived she seen I have been crying she instantly hugged me asking what happened? I told her the whole thing from step one til now. She insist for me to call the cops, but I didn't want to I just wanted her to let it go. After a couple of minutes she took me home. When I arrived home thank god my parents was in the bed, my sister was at friends house I just took a bath and just scrubbed myself again and again I swore I bled a couple of times. I just sat in the tub thinking I was a virgin did he use a condom? Am I pregnant? Do I have an STD? I didn't know what to do. I just sat there crying and crying. Once I got out the tub I realized Tiff have been trying to call me I didn't even wanna talk. I just got in my bed and curled up and fell asleep. Now I'm in therapy two times a week taking anxiety pills. I'm on medication because of that incident, my own family doesn't even know only people who know is me, Randy, Tiffany and it's going to stay that way. That's how I spent my summer. No vacation with the family or hanging out at the beach just Therapy and me being to myself.I'm a Junior at McMahon High School I'm now getting my life back together it seems everything was falling into place until the first day of my junior year started, well this is my story_.

_Monday morning_(**Logan POV**)

_I was awaken by my alarm clock I rolled over to look at the clock it read 6:45 it was official summer was over and a new school year had started. As I rolled out of bed I headed to my closet for something to wear. Did I want something comfortable or fashionable? I decided on a pink/green floral maxi dress and a pair of sandals. Once I got out of the shower I decided to let my hair air dry into natural curls, applied my make up grabbed my purse and backpack I was ready to go. As I headed out my room I turned the corner to my sister room, she was dancing around in her room ready for school._

Are you gonna need a ride, Tiffany is going to be here around 7:40 or so. I asked.

Sure that's cool, I love Tiffany and all, but I would love for you to get your own car, she said.

_You and me both, as we headed downstairs our mom was packing up her briefcase getting ready for work, as our dad the workaholic he was, was sitting at the kitchen table going over some files._

Good morning girls. Did you girls want some breakfast? It's not too late for me to whip up something real quick. Denise said

No mom I can grab a granola bar or something I know you gotta get to work pretty soon, I said

And you know I can't eat this early in the morning I'm fine, Dani said

Well I will see you girls this evening have a nice first day at school, she walked to us a gave us a kiss on the head, then she turned to Richard.

And you don't work to hard, I'll cook tonight when I come home, she gave our dad a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door.

Bye honey, said Richard.

Dad I'm surprised to see you still here this early, dani said

Today is kind of a laid back day for me, my assistant quit yesterday, so I'm stuck organizing these case files, Richard said as he adjusted his glasses

I was thinking when you girls get home from school today, why don't we go car shopping? Richard said

Dani squealed, really daddy we're gonna get a car?

No, Logan is getting one, but since you will be getting your license soon, I don't see why you two can't share it. Nothing to expensive, but something reliable and in our price range.

Thanks dad I was just telling Logan about how I love Tiff, but we need our own wheels, Right Logan. Dani said.

Logan Logan! Oh sorry I was kind of in a daze for a moment, I'm back now! Said Logan

Richard asked with concern, honey are feeling okay you've been kind of in a funk lately?

I'm fine dad, just thinking about somethings. I will be fine. Just then my phone vibrated realizing I got a text .

It's Tiffany c'mon Dani she's just around the corner.

Bye dad see you when we get home we both said. _As we headed outside we see Tiffany in her white convertible with her shades on top of her head along with christian on the passenger side._

C'mon you guys if you wanna beat morning traffic, said christian.

Hello my two favorite people in the world, I won't be catching rides with you guys any longer, my dad is taking us car shopping after school.

Really? That's fantastic, Tiffany said.

Oh and Mr. Cage, where is your car shouldn't you be driving Tiff and not the other way around? Dani asked.

Hey, my car is kind of down at the moment, but don't worry it will be going again by this week. Christian said.

_As we pulled into the parking lot several students was getting out of there cars and buses hugging each other and just conversating about past summer events. Christian went over to his group of guy friends which where Adam, Jack, & Kofi. Tiffany had to do school announcements. and Dani ran off to her friends, As I walked up the stairs I seen my other friend Nikki Bella checking her phone. Soon as she looked up from her phone she ran and gave me a hug._

How was your summer, asked Nikki

It was alright, how you dealing with the divorce, since your sister moved away with her Father?

I'm still dealing, we used to do everything together it's just weird now you know, so anyways you wanna do something after school? We have a lot of catching up to do.

Maybe some other time, I'm kind of busy this afternoon, Logan said

The bell rung signaling that it was time to go get our schedules

I turned to Nikki and said Are you ready for this?

Let's go, she answered. We walked over to the nearby table to get our schedules. As we walked in I heard Tiffany' voice on the intercom.

Good morning McMahon High this Tiffany Terrell with your morning announcements welcome new freshmen and welcome back the upperclassmen, don't forget to stop by the table as you first enter to pick up your class schedules. I will be back for the afternoon announcements until then enjoy your first day.

Hey, we should find Tiff and compare our schedules, said Nikki

What classes did you get, as we compared schedules we noticed that we all three had gym, and English together.

_Well I will catch up with you guys later I'm headed to Trig, I said as I was headed to class I noticed Maryse applying her make up at her locker. If you could describe Maryse in one word it would be FABULOUS. I never seen that girl dress down in anyway, even on her bad dad. She was soon joined with Veronica Samuels, & Rosa Mendes. They were the Divas of the school with Maryse being the queen B of course. I never really associate myself with them, but all I know was that Veronica was the biggest slut of the school I never seen any one like her before she is definitely one of kind. As I headed to my first class I took a sit next Eve Torres she was the biggest gossiper of McMahon high you wanted to know anything you ask her_.

Have you heard? We have a new student, I don't know his name but he is gorgeous, I think I've seen him from somewhere I still can't put my finger on it, she said

Who cares? I'm just worried about getting this day over with. I said

Mr Daniels who was our Trigonometry teacher was assigning textbooks, Vince walked in the classroom.

Sorry to interrupt, but students I have an announcement we have an new addition to McMahon High please be nice and courteous to him on his first day. With that said in walks Randy Orton.

Student's this is Randy Orton he just transferred from Bischoff Academy, Vince said

That's it he was at Adam's party this summer, you remember? She asked. Logan are you alright?

_Once I heard that name I looked up our eyes connected I felt like I couldn't breathe seeing him was bringing back all these feelings that I thought I had buried. The room was spinning and everything was in slow motion. I felt I had to puke. As he took seat in the back I buried my head until he walked pass me_

Mr. Daniels can I be excused?

Sure you don't look to well, go ahead go on, he said.

_I ran to the nearest restroom and tried to get my breathing under control I reached into my purse and grabbed my anxiety meds hopefully they will calm me down. As I looked into the mirror I realized it was only first period, how was I suppose to get through the rest of my day? Thank God I have therapy this afternoon._

So that's it for the introduction and first chapter. Please review next chapter will deal with whose who in school and the couples.


	2. First Day Back

**Tiffany's POV**

_I left class early to head over to the principal's office for my office duties of the day. I would say I'm quite the overachiever I try to stay involved in many school activities as I can, one being the principal's secretary help. As I walked in the office took my seat at my usual work desk Vince rounded the corner._

Ms. Terrell I have some new students in this year, and I would appreciate it if you could put their information in the computer, he said

Sure thing, Mr. McMahon I'll get on it, I said

_As I started putting the information in the computer I came over a file, It was Randy Orton's! OMG what is he doing here, is he tired of tormenting Bischcoff Academy he came over here. Looking over his file I realized he has Trigonometry first period, Oh God that's where Logan is at. I pulled out my blackberry and quickly text her to see how she was doing._

**Nikki's POV**

_I was sitting in home Ec class listening to the teacher go on and on about what we are going to cook this semester. I noticed Christian sitting next to me._

Why are you in this class, you know it's only about four guys in this class right, I said

I know, but I needed an easy class, plus you get to eat it, that's a bonus, he laughed

I'm surprised your not any where near Tiffany you two are practically glued to one another, so are you gonna ask her out or not?

Who me and Tiffany? We're just really good friends I don't wanna mess that up, he said

Everyone knows you've been having some kind of thing or whatever for her since middle school, I said

What about you and Dolph? He asked

Dolph and I are non execulsive, I answered

So what you guys are friends with benefits? He said

Something like that, I don't understand why everyone needs to be monogmous in the the first place. Not all species mate for life, I said

He laughed, I guess that's the way you you see it, good for you.

I heard my cell vibrated I reached down in my purse to see who it was from, it was brie.

Hey twin, just wanted 2 c how ur 1st day was, miss u xoxo brie

_Awww I was thinking I quickly text her saying I would call her after school. Why did my parents have to get a divorce, don't they know we're suffering more than they are. Ugh great first day I said to myself sarcastastically._

_**Logan's Pov**

_I know I have been sitting in this restroom stall for over an hour, Tiff sent me a text trying to warn me what I already knew. I can't believe he is here, why me I thought I was doing better. What am I going to do I can't go back in there. I need to try to make it through my first day. I looked in the mirror eyes puffy and red, and I had an headache , I was so confused at the moment. As I exited the restroom I guess I wasn't looking I ran right into this guy. He was really good looking by the way dressed in a khaki shorts and an ralph lauren baby blue polo_

I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention, I said

Don't worry about it, it's cool I'm john by the way, he said

Well, I'm logan, I haven't seen you around you new this year, I asked

Yep just transferred here this morning, I'm Boston, he stated

Boston? What made you come cross country to here, I asked

Dad and his job, I needed a new start anyway, well Logan I'm on my way headed to Spanish class you going thay way? He asked

No, I actually got to make a litte detour, but it was nice talking to you john I'll see you around sometime.

**Dani's Pov**

_I was actually having an okay first day back. I got all the classes I wanted and I was seriously thinking about trying out for the cheer squad, I need some extracurrecular activities to my resume. I had a free period this hour, so I decided to go outdoors and sit underneath the big tree beside the school yard. Just my luck I just happen to run into my two bestfriends Aj Lee and kelly. Aj who was laying under the tree listening to her ipod, while kelly was texting away on her cell._

Hey girls what's going on?

Nothing much, just hanging out, catching up, kelly said

So you guys going to Eve's party tonight? Asked Aj

I know I'm going! I We need something to kick off the school year.

Whoa settle down tiger, you're very excited aren't you, probably more than eve. Aj laughed

_I stated with laughter_, Hey my parents really didn't let me go to parties that much, logan got to, but since my sweet sixteen is right around the corner they've been letting me off the leash a little bit.

**Logan's pov**

_That John guy was a cutie, I will surely see him again. Thank God the bell rung, so I want have to go back to that classroom. I'm so excited I have English next, that means I have Tiffany and Nikki together. Once I entered the classroom I sat next to tiffany, with Nikki infront of me. Tiffany whispered._

You get my text? How you holding up?

Okay I guess, it took me a while to regroup, but there is nothing I can do about now.

So you guys going to Eve's party tonight? Nikki asked

I might I really don't know yet.

I think you should go, the whole crew is going, plus I know your sister is going. She said

So logan what car have you been deciding on? Asked Nikki

If you ask me I would go with an drop top mustang candy apple red, exclaimed Tiffany

Settle down! Haha I really don't know, I'm kind of leaning towards this dark orange range rover sport, but you know Dani has to like it also.

_**Dani's Pov**

_Once I went back indoors I stopped at the vending machine to get a pack of skittles or something sweet. I pulled out my wallet, and just my luck as I was putting the coins in the quarters dropped out my hands._

Oh darn it, as I reached down to find the coins, a hand went to get the coins before I did.

Excuse me, but are these yours? He said

Yes and thank you, I'm kind of clumsly today.

Don't worry about, I'm Randy by the way.

Dani, So you must be one of the transfers from Bischoff Academy.

I am, might I say you are very pretty.

Thank you, your not to bad yourself.

Listen, I know I'm new and all, but I heard that Eve Torres is throwing some kind of bash tonight, hope to see you there?

You might I'll catch you later. I stated

_Whoa he's hot, can my day get any better? I think not_

So there's chapter 2. If you have any ideas please tell me, I'm so new to this haha please review.

_Coming up. Eve's party Oh boy Dani don't know what she' s getting herself into._


End file.
